I Was Once Beautiful
by Guru
Summary: Laiewyn was a beautiful elf who had a perfect life in Rivendell. That all changes when she recieves disturbing news and is captured and half tortured. Will her past take her back? Will those who used to love her accept her now that she is...READ ON!
1. My past

I OWN NOTHING (but I wish I did!) except my plot, characters, and....plot. Anyway, this is my first story, so be nice! Please tell me of any faults.  
  
  
  
As I rested under the trees of Fangorn Forest, I glanced at my hands. They were once graceful and smooth, they are now burned and damaged, no longer elfish looking. I am-no was the youngest daughter of Talewyn and Vanim of Rivendell. I am now a memory. No longer a part of their lives, present or future. I hoped they could understand, but they did not. They did not want me now that I wasn't beautiful.  
  
I am Laiewyn. I was born and reared in Rivendell, the Elven Refuge of Middle-Earth. My sisters, all 3 of them, 4 including me, were a well-known family. My father, Talewyn, was a good friend of Lord Elrond. I had grown up with every materialistic and affection need quenched. I was a pretty thing, before my transformation. I made my parents proud by behaving well and acting lady-like, or so they thought. My three best friends included Lenlor a mischievous lad who loved the earth, Genwae, the kindest elf one would ever like to meet, and Cenelae my first and best friend who had helped me through all of my troubles. With them, I would often steal away to the practice courts to practice archery, riding, sparing, and fencing with my friends. My best activity was fencing, beating all of my competitors quickly and easily. Fencing came quickly to me and I enjoyed the feeling of power it gave me when I swung my great blade christened Osaten'i'ai, which in common tongue means "defender of the small". My archery could be better, although for a noble-reared elf, I thought I did rather well. Riding comes naturally to any elf. My horse, Talant Lasse, is a red mare with cream socks and an unusual leaf shaped mark on her face, thus the name, for in elven Talant Lasse means "fallen leaf" in common tongue.  
  
My eldest sister's name is Mela, which, because of her intense reddish-pink eyes received a name that means, "love". She was always distant with me, being nearly 40 years older than I, she and I never had much in common. Elin'Hin or "star child" was born 13 years after Mela. She had hair the color of twilight and eyes that shined like yellow stars. Some say that Elin'Hin was dumped off the star that she was born on and into my mother's lap. Of course, this is obscene, but she likes to believe that she is from the heavens (in other words egotistical). My next sister was considered the "odd" one. Fea'Hin was as her name says, spirited; she was born 4 years after Elin'Hin. Fea, as we liked to call her was redheaded, which is unusual for elves and brown eyed. Fea lived up to her birth name. She never gave up on a debate, nor let anyone beat her. Although, she has learned to soften her tongue for important persons, she had never made it easy for her family. Annoying would be a harsh description of her; I always preferred defiant or determined.  
  
My mother Vanim was thought to be the second most beautiful elf, first was Arwen Evenstar, Lord Elrond's daughter. My last memory of her is one I will never forget. She was a petite she-elf, who looked like she would break if you pressed to hard. Almost fluorescent blond hair laid down her back in a loose braid. Smiling eyes that were of a deeper green than my own seemed to consume you and keep you warm until she looked away. Although she portrayed an image of a weak or breakable woman, those who knew her knew her to be made of mithril underneath that layer of beauty. My last memory is of her gazing from the balcony, all of her hope and life seemed to have drained out of her. My father Talewyn was a man of great strength and moral. He was an icon of perfect health when I last saw him. Gleaming hair of almost black brown hair, though not as dark as Elin'Hin was cut to his shoulders. He had black eyes that, when you stared into long enough, proved to have a glint of red like Mela's.  
  
I can hardly remember my own image. It has been a long time since I have seen my reflection. I cannot bear to view my own features now. They have been contorted and twisted. My hair, unlike anyone's in my family, was of a light brown like trees in the summer when sap has been running down them. My hair was curly, another odd attribute about myself that is not often seen in other elves. My eyes were light green that seemed to "stretch to the horizon" or so Fea'Hin said during a poetic episode three summers ago. My body was normal, since my 100th birthday, my waists have begun to recede and my hips have expanded given me a much more feminine shape. Although I remain relatively "flat", I have begun to grow since my...transformation.  
  
My peaceful life was interrupted 14 moons ago. My perfect home was destroyed, my perfect life was taken from me, and my beauty was stolen from me. Once I was beautiful, I am no longer a faultless elf, but a deformed orc. Here is my story. 


	2. Disturbing news

Sorry my faithful, and only, (sigh) reviewers, my "gianormus" paragraph were my computer's fault. HONEST! Anywho to reply to the reviews: Winterfox-yeah, sorry about that. It was the computer's fault. Erika Palad- thanks for the info! I am not as informed as Iwant to be on elves so give me help! I guess my females whose names end in -a are manly women. What am i going to do? She-elf thing, i like it, so i use it. It sounds cool. I don't know if the bath part makes sense...if it doesn't, it does now, so you conservatives will have to deal! (Hehehe, sorry no offense meant.) Thank you my lovely reviewers. Tell everybody about me! Please? Thanks. See you on the flipside-ta. -Guru.  
  
  
  
  
  
It must have been near noon, for my stomach had begun growling, telling me I needed a meal. I had escaped to the practice courts to work on my fencing. I was by far better than all the other female elves, but when they discovered my superior abilities, they promptly left claiming that fencing was far (t!! (Wow, I am a loser)) masculine for them to take part in and left. Amused and glad to have the practice courts to myself, I began an intricate pattern of arcs and crescent created to disarm most un-mounted opponents. My sword was a blur of silver, radiating power and a sense of ferocity that frightened and enthralled me. I loved my sword; the feeling of wielding a potential source of death in my hand left me utterly amazed at the strength and danger of a piece of steel. I finished my pattern with a final and fatal thrust, which, if I had had an enemy, would disarm them, leaving me a chance to kill them with a flick of my wrist. Fea'Hin had come to the stables to take her mare Anar-Tinu for a run. The stables being right next to the practice courts, left me in clear view of Fea. She had seen the end of my complicated dance. Once she had recovered from the shock of seeing such a beautiful display of swordsmanship, I saw the usual glimmer of mischief enter her eye. "If mum caught you, you'd be dead," she said. Mimicking our mother's voice she continued, "'The job of a young lady is to learn the skills that will find her a good man.'" I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with her imitation. She always had been the one who knew all of the arts of trickery and jokes. "You won't tell, will you?" I beseeched her worriedly. She pulled a face of shock. "Me?! Betray my younger sister for simply enjoying herself? I assure you, I saw nothing." Grinning and giving me a wink, she promptly turned around with her horse and left. I heaved a great sigh. Thank the Valor it had been Fea who caught me, not Mela, who would most likely be too caught up in her current romance to notice, but would be slightly appalled anyway. She would run off to mother, insisting that she was doing me a favor in telling mother of my manly interest. Mela is really only pleasant when she is involved with a man, but even then she can be a condescending elf. Feeling somewhat tired, I gave up fencing for the day. I left the courts after cleaning my sword. I headed in the direction of my room, taking a back passage and tiptoeing passed my father's study. Breathing a sigh of relief, I closed my door behind me and locked it. It would not do for mother or father find me with my sword after such careful maneuvering and planning. I sheathed my sword in it's plain leather covering and placed it safely under my bed. Standing up and stretching, I winced, feeling my morning of work. Tiredly, I rang a bell for a servant. When she arrived, I asked her to fill up my tub. I undressed stiffly, trying not to bump my black and blue bruises. The maid left soon after she finished filling my bath. I thanked her loudly as the door closed. I walked over to the now steaming tub. Feeling each muscle relax as it was submersed into the boiling water, I let my mind drift. Soon I was asleep. And there I stayed until A sharp rap on my door pulled me into reality. "Who is it?" I asked sleepily. "Laiewyn? Laiewyn come unlock this door!" Elin'Hin demanded. My bones creaking, I pulled myself from my tub and grabbed a cloth to dry myself with. My wet hair dripped onto the floor as I pulled on my loose cotton gown. "Yes?" I requested. I was slightly grumpy upon having to leave my bath. "Mother wants to speak with you, it's urgent." I would have made a rude remark if not for the terrified look in Elin'Hin's eyes. "What-" I began, but Elin'Hin simply shoved a silk gown at me instantly shushing me.  
  
The gown of my favorite cream with a light green border rustled as I sped along the hall. My light green slippers slapped the stone quietly. I barley noticed for my mind was filled with possible catastrophes that could have occurred. Had they seen me fencing? Did they know of my constant visit's to Cenelae's home in the lower area of the refuge? Afraid for myself, I quietly knocked on my mother's door. She admitted me without a word, which was odd for she was always bursting with questions and answers about almost everything. Her deep green eyes looked troubled and fearful. "Mother...what is it?" Seeing my mother so frightened scared me more than having her find out about Osaten'i'ai. "Please, daughter, sit down," I gently took her arm and sat down on her bed that she shared with my father. "My beautiful daughter, my most lovely child. You alone know the burden." When she stopped, breathing heavily, I touched her hand, almost afraid to touch my own mother. "I am dying my child. Rooo-vanim. Rooo-kuin. Firi ar'amin firi (Stay beautiful. Stay alive. Die/fade and I die/fade). Do you understand daughter?" My mother forced me to look at her, for my eyes had left her face to look beyond her. My mother, dying? And what did I have to do with this? When I looked into her eyes, I did not see my mother. I saw a superior being, as if my mother was possessed by someone else, a valor perhaps. "You must not let them keep you. They will torture you. They will try to kill you! Do not let them. Never give up!" With this final statement my mother collapsed onto her bed. Perplexed and frightened at this sudden change in my mother, I found that I had been holding my breath and took a large gulp of air. Upon doing so, I felt my head clear slightly. What had just happened? Although I remembered every word my mother had just relayed to me, I continued to stare at her pale still face. Remembering her faint, I checked her pulse, seeing if she was alright. It was a little slower than usual, but beating steadily. I laid her gently on the bed, straightening her body and covering her thin body. "What do you want of me mother?" I asked finding my voice chocked. I felt my face, tracing my tears until they splashed on my cream gown. I rang for a healer to check on my mother hourly and make sure that when she awoke, she would be given all that she needs. "Yes miss," the healer said when I told him his task. "Are you alright milady? You look rather shaken," the concerned healer stared at me. "I-I am fine. Thank you. Alert my father please." Hoping to have some alone time to think, I headed towards the woods surrounding Rivendell. I sat gracefully underneath a willow near a small stream. I allowed the sound of rushing water sooth my tumult heart. Thinking of what my mother said made me less aware. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up. It was then that I felt strong arms grabbing me and binding my mouth preventing any cry for help.  
  
Hey hey hey! A cliffy! Don't be angry with me. I had to do it sometime and better sooner than later I always say *No you don't!!* what the 'ell? eh? whatever. Thanks for reading! -Guru 


End file.
